Bondad en el Corazón
by Marianita-chan
Summary: En una delicada misión, El General Iroh II y el Avatar Korra se ven envueltos en una trampa que sucumbe en tragedia; ahora la pareja deberá de luchar contra el tiempo, y anteponer las necesidades de dos pequeños hermanos, aparentemente huérfanos, por sobre las suyas.


**[Esta Historia Participa en el Reto "Un Día como Padres" del Foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!]**

Edito: el Word me ha jugado una mala pasada, espero que ya se haya acomodado, le conseguí una nueva clave de licencia xD

Esta es una de mis historias que se acoplan perfectamente a los Retos del Foro, amo cuando este tipo de coincidencias suceden :3 Adapto un poco, refino lo que falta, describo una que otra cosa, y tarán! Una trama que hace que mi corazón se acelera al escribirla, espero que la disfruten.

Es para mí un placer someter a mi pareja favorita a una situación como en la que se han visto envueltos, algo difícil de afrontar, donde las decisiones no sólo perjudican a tus amigos, sino también a las nuevas vidas que tienes en tus manos.

Como siempre, acepto sugerencias, felicitaciones, ¿abrazos? Mas no ofensas ni nada por el estilo, por favor igualmente avisen si mi trabajo es copiado, al igual que todos, tengo un corazón y es el que pongo en cada palabra del siguiente FANfic. Por ende también he de aclarar:

 **Disclamer:** Todos los personajes y ambientes, entre otros elementos, de La Leyenda de Korra, pertenecen a sus respectivos propietarios, Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko. Entre otros contribuyentes; por lo cual, no se busca infringir los derechos de autor, listo todo aclarado.

 **Resumen:** En una importante misión, El General Iroh II y el Avatar Korra se ven envueltos en una trampa que sucumbe en tragedia; la angustia envuelve a dos pequeñas criaturas, ahora la pareja deberá de luchar contra el tiempo, y anteponer las necesidades de los dos hermanos, aparentemente huérfanos, por sobre las suyas, e incluso por sobre los asuntos de Estado de las Fuerzas Armadas. Se han visto obligados, pero no menos dispuestos… hacer de padres…

 **Rated T:** Ya saben que me encanta prevenir, aunque nadie tome en cuenta la letrita que se supone te dice la rudeza del texto, pero bueno, que se le va hacer. Algo de romance con niños en peligro, misiones delicadas, grupos desestabilizadores de locos, amenazas de guerra, muerte y derrota, pero bueno, nada que no hayan venido venir de Marianita-chan (?). Espero les agrade.

La pareja principal será **Korra** & **Iroh II** , ¿tengo ya más de cinco historias escritas?, =3 ¡Es tan emocionante! Espero les guste. Para mí es increíble haber llegado tan lejos, gracias a todos por su apoyo. Si tuviera que hacer una Saga con todos los Irorra que he escrito, diría que esta historia se ubica antes Fuera de Los Límites del Compromiso y La Intriga de la Espera, y después de Más Allá de las Intenciones y Cartas a un Príncipe, quiero llorar de la emoción.

 _¡Disfruten la lectura!_

* * *

…

 **Bondad en el Corazón**

Escrito por Marianna B.

…

Iroh II, el General de las Fuerzas Unidas y futuro Señor del Fuego, corría con todas sus fuerzas por los caminos estrechos entre las chozas del muelle, era seguido en su rápida carrera en nombre de la justicia por Korra, el Avatar, Maestra de los Cuatro Elementos; juntos, encabezaban una importante y delicada misión, en los barrios bajos del Reino Tierra, en las costas del oeste, en donde el Mar no podía delimitarse del Océano.

La sombra que seguían se escabullía con agilidad entre los callejones, teniendo la ventaja de conocer las calles mejor que ellos, que tenían planeado acabar con el asunto de los líderes de la corrupción que se presentaba, y zarpar a aguas abiertas esa misma noche.

Ambos frenaron de golpe, lo habían perdido de vista, pero eso no significaba que no estuviera cerca, el silencio de la noche era antinatural, podrían escuchar cualquier irregularidad en el pueblo con facilidad; pasos apresurados, jadeos espantados, gritos de desesperanza. El malhechor había atacado a alguien.

Corrieron a la escena del crimen, era muy extraño que una persona promedio tuviera capacidades tan ejemplares para salir de la vigila de soldados militares tan preparados, a menos claro, que se tratara de un maestro tierra o algo parecido.

Sospecha acertada.

El Avatar y el General saltaron el suelo que se hundía a sus pies, el hombre había dejado lo mejor para el final, pero ellos ya conocían a ese tipo de rufianes, y estaban más que preparados.

— Estos no son sus asuntos. — Siseó, le brillaron los ojos, y para la pareja de la fuerza armada era exactamente igual a estar de frente a una cascabel-escorpión, peligroso y venenoso, letal, pero por sobre todo, inquietante.

— Cuando sus crímenes están sellados con la sangre de inocentes, son mucho más que desgraciados a los que debemos apresar.

Iroh había escuchado el gruñido de Korra varias veces ese día, desde que llegaron, y hallaron la evidencia de las demandas enviadas a las Fuerzas Unidas: más de tres decenas de hombres y mujeres, e incluso niños, fallecidos, pero con rastros de crueles torturas, de castigos y mutilación, la escena, había provocado consternación especialmente en la fémina, recordándole la importancia de su trabajo y la clase de personas que pueden habitar en el mundo.

— Como si pudieran hacer mucho.

La burla fue el momento indicado para que Iroh tomara la guardia baja y reiniciara el enfrentamiento, esquivó los ataques, y junto a Korra logró atinarle un fuerte golpe en la mandíbula al encapuchado, éste se levantó del suelo, adolorido, pero para su sorpresa, no atacó ni se rindió.

— Ustedes no son mi asunto esta noche.

Tan pronto notaron que retrocedía, quisieron seguir su rastro, pero les fue imposible, un puñado de personas vestidas con túnicas del lugar, muy similares a la del principal sospechoso, los asecharon amenazadoramente, saltando de los tejados o saliendo de las chozas que en su interior resguardaban familias aterradas, eran parte del grupo que hasta ese momento, sólo eran parte de las leyendas o de las historias que se decían entre las costas del territorio.

Ellos estaban listos para cumplir con su oficio y seguir luchando, pero esas personas, tan rápido como llegaron, se fueron, acaece que eran meramente una distracción, Iroh y Korra tuvieron un mal presentimiento, pero como no era sólo una persona a la cual seguirle la pista, el asunto se dio un poco más sencillo, fueron derribando uno por uno, con sus habilidades de control, al movimiento del cual eran testigos.

Claramente, toda la ciudad estaba asediada por una organización criminal.

Organización criminal la cual las Fuerzas Unidas habían estado rastreando desde los primeros rumores, nacidos un par de meses atrás.

Quedaron sumergidos en una plaza sin luces, la media noche estaba acompañada con una hora de queda que el pueblo se autoimpuso con el paso de las semanas. Iroh lanzó una bola de fuego al cielo, era la señal para sus soldados de que se reunieran con ellos, que era el momento de pelear, y que no debían rendirse, ellos estaban batiendo su propia pelea en los muelles, en donde todo había empezado.

— ¡Traidores! — Sabían que el objetivo de esa noche no eran ellos, que el rufián había dejado claras sus intenciones, pero nunca imaginaron que todo ese número de conspiradores estuvieran tras una pareja, no demasiado joven, ni demasiado mayor, que se cubrían las espaldas simultáneamente.

Los ayudaron como pudieron, pero no tenía caso, tan pronto los mayores se dieron cuenta de la presencia de las Fuerzas Oficiales, iniciaron una carrera desesperada, como queriendo alejar a los atacantes de un punto determinado, Korra no supo interpretar esas señas rápidamente, así que corrió tras la pareja, indispuesta completamente a quedarse de brazos cruzados y no hacer nada por salvarles.

— ¡Traidores! — Era lo único que escuchaba.

Iroh no pudo seguirla, los ojos de la señora le habían gritado que se quedara, que buscara algo, y que lo protegiera, pero no sabía que era, además, una señal naranja en el cielo le avisaba que sus soldados necesitaban sus órdenes, y por muy dura que fuera la situación, no podía permitirse arrojar todas las investigaciones de los peligrosos sucesos por la borda.

— ¡General!

Sin embrago, gran parte de su pensamiento, y por ende, de su concentración, se quedó con Korra.

El Avatar acababa de derrumbar a uno de los atacantes con su peso, él podría contestar algunas cosas en un interrogatorio. Utilizó el agua control para congelar los pies de otro par más, demasiado ocupada queriendo salvar a la pareja, no se dio a la tarea de retrasarse por ocuparse de los demás atacantes, en cambio, los repasó con aire control y abatió al líder, el que primeramente perseguía con Iroh, separándolo de sus presas.

La pareja se detuvo y retrocedió a su lado, sin poder creer lo que sus ojos veían. El hombre, claramente un maestro fuego, se dirigió al hombre tirado en el suelo, su mujer trató de detenerlo.

— Ryu, por favor, no. — Pero fue inútil, el hombre estaba envuelto en mares de furia, la morena intentó saber por qué, pero ni tiempo tuvo para indagar, la mujer, horrorizada, la tomó de los hombros, y con ojos suplicantes, le susurró — Mis hijos, mis niños se quedaron atrás, donde tu compañero, protégelos, por favor, protégelos de las acciones que nosotros hemos cometido.

Korra no pudo responder, una pared de roca se acercó hacia las dos rápida y fuertemente, la desorientación la tumbó por varios minutos, le sangraba la nariz, intento levantarse, pero no pudo, busco a la mujer o a su esposo, pero no había señales de ellos, sólo de rocas calientes y el piso desalineado.

Los niños.

No podía seguir una pista que no existía, pero quizás los hijos de la pareja sirvieran de ayuda. Además, había prometido en silencio protegerlos de un ataque similar.

…

— ¡General! — Iroh retiró la mirada del suelo, estaba buscando huellas, y sentía que no estaba solo, pero no lograba conseguir lo que le inquietaba, y la mirada de la mujer no dejaba de atormentarlo mentalmente, era una mirada profunda, suplicante, alarmada y angustiada, era una mirada parecida a la de una madre, o quizás, si era la mirada de una progenitora abnegada; aun no lograba resolver el misterio.

— ¿Cuáles son las bajas? — Inquirió directamente

— Ninguna, señor. — Dio un saludo al dirigirse a él, por cuestiones protocolares. — Pero descubrimos que la razón del ataque estuvo direccionado a secuestrar a unos polisones que se introdujeron en el Dragón del Oeste, señor.

— ¿Polisones? — Jamás, en su barco, había ocurrido cosa parecida; no, esperen, polisones si, ataques a polisones en su barco por parte de fuerzas corruptas desconocidas, no, eso no.

Otra pausa, polisones.

¡El barril al lado de la pila de cajas!

Para cualquiera era un simple bloque de cajas apiladas al lado de una casa, pero el barril que allí estaba, tenía el sello de la Nación del Fuego en su cubierta, encendió una llamarada en sus manos, listo para atacar, cuando una voz envuelta en jadeo lo detuvo.

— ¡Iroh! — El soldado que antes lo miraba intrigado, ahora servía de apoyo a la joven de ojos celestes que tan bien conocía. — Detente… — Le ordenó en voz baja.

Pronto sus intenciones fueron olvidadas. Ella parecía completa, pero adolorida, además, había sangre en la manga de su ropa, y un rastro más en la comisura de sus labios, algo había pasado, más si ella volvía sola, sin la pareja que estaba decidida a salvar.

Korra no espero su bombardeo de preguntas, se dirigió al misterioso barril, tomándolo del brazo y le indicó — Escucha atentamente. —

El silencio absoluto fue inmediato.

Unos pequeños balbuceos y bajas respiraciones provenían del curioso cofrecillo. Korra levantó la tapa, allí, hecha un rollo sobre sí misma, una niña muy pequeña, de al menos siete años, de cabello cobrizo, cubría con su cuerpo a una criatura que de seguro era su hermano pequeño, el cual se quejaba en voz baja, o por la humedad o por el calor; la niña los miraba con grandes ojos avellana, asustados y en pánico.

Los corazones de los tres mayores presentes se retorcieron del dolor.

Korra susurró palabras amables, acariciando el cabella de la pequeña, que no dejaba de verla con desconfianza, incluso cuando decía — Tu madre me ha dicho que estaban aquí, soy el Avatar, todo estará bien. —

Fue necesario el manejo del agua control y el aire control al mismo tiempo para que la pequeña aligerara la tensión que ejercía en todo su cuerpo y el amarre con el cual protegía a su hermanito. Iroh la tomó en brazos, como a una princesa, y Korra, chequeándola momentáneamente, sólo tuvo que atender algunos raspones, la niña empezaba a tomarles confianza, finalmente, Korra pudo tomar al bebé en brazos, e intentar descubrir alguna herida.

Iroh, al momento, debía de hablar por los dos.

— ¿Crees poder ponerte en pie? — La chiquitina asintió. Poco a poco la bajó, dejando que se apoyara en su propio peso sin dureza alguna, una vez más cómoda con todo lo que pasaba, el General se atrevió a preguntarle, con voz de caballero: — ¿Puedes decirnos tu nombre, preciosa? —

— Mi nombre es Natsuki. — Su voz era baja, pero Korra sabía porque, la pequeña tenía un nudo en la garganta, quería llorar y pedir a su madre, pero debía de cuidar a su hermano, así que no podía. — Él es Yong, acaba de cumplir un año. — Korra le tomó la temperatura a la criatura, tenía algo de fiebre.

El Avatar se agachó a su altura, le sonrió un poco y le comentó. — Tienes un hermoso nombre, en verdad eres como una luna de verano, como la luna que tenemos ahora, este verano. — La pequeña por un momento olvidó toda la tragedia traumática que había experimentado. — Dime, Natsuki, tu hermano tiene mucho coraje, pero necesita algo de ayuda, ¿Te molestaría venir con nosotros, a nuestro barco? — Continuó.

— ¿Debo montarme dentro del barril para eso? — Iroh sonrió con la inocencia de la pequeña, pero lo hizo con tristeza.

— No, no tienes por qué hacer algo como eso. — Korra le aclaró con delicadeza, decidida a poner a esos dos pequeños en resguardo, lo más pronto posible.

— Soldado. — Llamó Iroh. — Prepare todo lo necesario para nuestros nuevos invitados. — Una mirada de reproche le añadió a su orden, _no polisones esta vez_ , fue como si dijera con la mirada.

El General tomó con delicadeza la mano de la niña, queriendo llegar rápido a su barco, para limpiarle la carita como se debe, eliminando el rastro de las lágrimas que desembocaron por el terror al que había sido sometida, junto a su hermano pequeño.

Korra tomó al niño con mucho cuidado, desacomodándolo de la cuna que él mismo se había hecho en su hombro, y lo acunó en sus brazos, se reunió así con el azabache y la pequeña valiente, quienes la miraban con atención.

Lado a lado, regresaron al barco silencioso anclado bajo la tenue luz de la luna llena.

…

Los fuertes llantos del menor de los hermanos en resguardó retumbó por toda la habitación.

— Iroh… — Korra le sacudió el hombro, el mencionado bostezo con pereza, para la pequeña Natsuki, la escena le dio algo de risa, ella ya estaba despierta, pues sabía que su hermano en algún momento reclamaría su comida a esas horas de la madrugada, y su madre siempre estaba allí para atenderlo.

Aunque ahora, no era así del todo. De hecho, nada era como antes.

El Avatar había atendido a su hermano con algo que ella llamaba 'Técnicas Sanadoras' del pueblo donde venía, una tal 'Tribu Agua', a su hermano le bajó la fiebre, pero eso no restaba el hecho de que era solo un bebé, y con tan sólo tres horas en el barco, su pequeño hermano Yong empezó a llorar, toda la tripulación se levantó, las habitaciones del Avatar y el General estaban en el corredor principal, y el llanto hacía eco.

Como una medida de comodidad, el azabache los había trasladado a todos a la sala de comandos, colocó varias colchas en el piso, no había problemas de ventilación por las ventanas y la puerta blindada no dejaba que el ruido levantara al resto de su tripulación.

— Iroh… — Volvió a llamar Korra, por fin, el llamado se levantó, tomó al pequeño, y empezó a chequear completamente todo lo que podría querer o necesitar antes de llegar a una conclusión.

— Tiene hambre. — Dijo Natsuki de la nada, provocando tanto en Korra como en Iroh algo muy parecido a un mini-infarto.

— Natsuki, ¿Qué haces levantada? — Ella se había quedado en la habitación de Korra, pues la pareja no quería que la pequeña se estresara más cuidando de su hermano por la noche, los niños son difíciles en las altas horas si no tienen a sus madres cerca.

— Me colé aquí. — Contestó con simpleza. — No quería estar sola. — Confesó con un tono de voz casi audible.

Korra la miró con pena, preparó el biberón improvisado con algo de alimento para el bebé, y se lo dio a Iroh, efectivamente, el chiquilín empezó a succionar con gran avidez, una vez terminó, Iroh lo apoyó un poco en su pecho desnudo.

Pecho desnudo, Korra retiró la mirada, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba así? Si Natsuki lo veía… la criatura estaba más calmada que ella, debía de ser por su padre, además, es una nena, no tiene nada en que pensar… ¿Acaso ella sí? No podía seguir dándole vueltas al asunto, Iroh estaba complemente anonadado de que el niño buscara en sus tetillas algo que allí nunca existiría.

— Parece que cree en la leche de bruja. — ¡Benditos los momentos en los que podía tomarle el pelo! Además, si Yong estaba inquieto, era porque debían de sacarle los gases; Korra tuvo piedad de su nuevo General Tomate y se hizo cargo de esa tarea, mientras tanto, Natsuki los ayudaba trayéndole paños húmedos para limpiarse o apartartando el biberón sucio.

Una noche más se la pasaron en las mismas canciones, solo que esa vez, Natsuki no tuvo porqué despertarse, Korra se levantó antes, Iroh durmió a la niña, para que luego encargarse de los gases de Yong, y Korra de sus pañales.

Una diferencia interesante, fue cuando Iroh y Korra intentaron encontrar pistas sobre las fuerzas que se habían llevado a sus padres, si decirle sobre el hecho directamente.

— Natsumi, ¿Tu padre, en que trabaja? — Natsumi jugaba con Yong después del desayuno esa tierna mañana.

— Es pescador, me ha llevado varias veces al río. — Contesto la pequeña al azabache con alegría, avivando las experiencias pasadas.

— ¿Y cómo se llama? —

— Papá. —

Iroh no pudo evitar reírse, es completamente cierto que, una vez tienes a tus hijos, ellos toman hasta tu nombre, lo hacen suyo y te lo cambian, pues nada te pertenece, todo pasa a ser de tu pequeña prole.

— ¿No has oído nunca a algún amigo llamarle?

— ¡Ah, me preguntó por cómo le _dicen_! Mamá lo reprocha con Ryu… Mi papá es papá Ryu. — Al menos tenía un dato.

— ¿Y qué hay de tu madre? — Pregunto aquella vez Korra, entrando a la conversación, ayudando a resaltar ciertos lugares en los mapas que estaban en una mesa cercana.

— Ella es mamá. — La niña pensó un poco, cómo queriendo recordar si en algún momento papá llamó a mamá de forma diferente. — Hasta papá le dice mamá. — Concluyó.

Iroh tenía un nombre, un género, una familia; eran pistas crudas, pero que quizás le ayudarían. Con algo de gracia, le preguntó a Yong cómo lo llamaría él a Korra y a su persona.

— Aiiio — Intentó pronunciar, pero a Iroh le pareció el sonido de su nombre cuando Korra lo pronunciaba medio dormida, señalo a Korra luego. — Oaaaa — Korra se sonrojo de la emoción, finalmente levantó las manos hacia Natsumi, pero no dijo nada parecido a su nombre, el pequeño sólo exclamó. — Ita. — _Hermanita._

Los balbuceos de un bebé, pueden llegar a alegrar todo un día, anotó Iroh en su mente, sería un dato interesante para decírselo el mismo a sus nietos tal y como Zuko lo había hecho con el de niño.

El resto del día, resultó bastante tranquilo, con excepción de algunos objetos que se quebraron o se rasgaron, de manera misteriosa, en medio de ciertas travesuras…

Sin embargo, los telegramas sacudieron el navío y a su tripulación, más de lo que lo hacían las olas.

— Dame unos días más. — Iroh observó al niño en sus brazos, mimado en el seno de Korra, ya estaba en óptimas condiciones, recordó que su abuelo le decía que un niño es una esperanza, no podía quitarle a los dos hermanos la esperanza de que sus padres estaban bien.

Su mente le decía que era inútil, la razón le decía que no tenía sentido, la prevención se preocupó por su puesto en las Fuerzas Unidas pero su corazón se aferraba a la imagen de Korra con Natsuki de la mano y Yong en el brazo contrario, con todo, hasta uñas y dientes.

Recordó también que su abuelo le decía: _"Si tu corazón se niega, no tienes remedio"_

— Está bien, sólo un par de días más. —

En menos de 48 horas, ya no era sólo luchar contra el tiempo, los dolores de cabeza, los trasnochos, el llanto, el hambre o el sueño; era hacer reír, aprovechar cada segundo, cooperar en equipo para dormir lo más pronto posible, querer secar las lágrimas con puros besos y arrullar con amor. Tanto a Natsuki, como a Yong, los dos, eran pequeños con un gran corazón.

Iroh y Korra temieron estar encariñándose demasiado.

…

— Ya han transcurrido los cinco días, Korra. —

La aludida volteó a verle con cara de puchero, meciendo a Yong en su pecho.

— Lo sé, pero no podemos abandonarlos. — Iroh tragó duro.

— Korra…

— Esos desgraciados fueron atrapados, lo entiendo. — Le contrarrestó ella. — Pero sus padres… — Se lamentó. — ¿Y Natsuki, que será de ellos?

Iroh se acercó, y la abrazó.

— Este es su pueblo, alguien de seguro la cuidará.

— Ya todos tienen bocas que alimentar.

— El mar no es lugar para los niños, Korra, es muy peligroso.

— No si nosotros estamos cerca… — Intentó convencerlo.

— ¿Se van? — Respingaron.

Natsuki estaba apoyada en el marco, pero en sus ojos sólo había luz, y eso fue lo que más asustó a los líderes de las naciones.

— Natsuki, no… lo que ha pasado es que… — Korra no sabía cómo explicárselo a una niña tan pequeña, una cosa es razonar con un niño de siete años, otra cosa es razonar con alguien de la edad de Ikki, y otra cosa es razonar con una jovencita de la edad de Jinora.

— Debemos irnos, soy un General, y nos están llamando para zarpar. — No era su intención tener poco tacto, pero debía asegurarse de que la pequeña comprendiera.

— ¿Zarpar? — La sonrisa se desvaneció. — Pero… ¿y mi mamá y mi papá? — Korra miró a Iroh, hay que hacer el esfuerzo, le dijo con la mirada.

— Hemos tratado… — La mirada dolorida le dejó mudo, pasó saliva con decisión. — Seguiremos tratando, necesito que me guíes al lugar en donde tu papá y tú iban de pesca.

La solicitud había sido para darle esperanzas a Natsumi, recordó como sus propios padres siempre intentaban evitar que su yo de pequeño no tuviera que enfrentar alguna situación de extrema tristeza, por mí mismo, usaban parte de su inocencia, y las tragedias que ocurrían era pintadas con sus mejores colores.

Pero la suposición, fue relativamente cierta, el padre de los pequeños había dejado unas pistas, halladas por el buen ojo de águila de Iroh, en el resto del día pudieron dar con el paradero del resto del grupo.

Iroh llegó algo golpeado al caer la noche, pero sumamente orgulloso de portar buenas, no, grandiosas noticias para los pequeños que en el Barco le esperaban.

Korra igualmente estaba feliz por ellos, apenas había asistido a la acción, pues un bebé de apenas un año no puede ser dejado por su cuenta; supo que pronto no escucharía más tantas risas infantiles en el baro, y eso dolió un poco, pero era lo correcto, Iroh y ella habían tenido éxito en su misión.

Gracias a ese mismo éxito, disfrutaron de dos días más junto a los pequeños inquilinos, esperando la recuperación completa de todos los implicados.

Toda la tripulación se sentía orgullosa por su desempeño.

Observaron a la madre besar a sus bebés sin descanso, el padre los miraba a los tres con orgullo, al final tomó a su hija en brazos y abrazó a toda su familia con gran alegría. Iroh y Korra creyeron que sus alas se derretirían de la ternura, de la alegría y de la nostalgia. Algún día, esperaban gozar de algo así.

El barco zarpó, y observaron lentamente, mientras se alejaban, como Natsuki agitaba sus brazos con euforia, y por un momento, creyeron ver a Yong sonreír con agradecimiento y una gran felicidad de bebé.

Esa noche las estrellas cantaron para la pareja, la luna entraba en su cuarto menguante, al igual que ellos, había cumplido su misión, por esa noche, dormirían en el cuarto de comandos, en donde esos cinco días se había desarrollado su pequeña aventura.

— Gracias… — Susurraron ambos, ella, porque sabía que él había desobedecido varios comandos al retrasar la partida, y él, porque ella supo guiarlo en su travesía y despertó lo mejor de sí.

Él había visto su gran corazón, y ella había sido testigo de la inmensa bondad, que en él residía.

Que hermoso es, cuando tales maravillas van de la mano…

 **Fin de 'Bondad en el Corazón'**

* * *

Y bien, ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó, hizo que sintieran tantas emociones como yo?

En verdad quería manejar el Reto, pero sin perder la trama por la cual tanto había trabajado anteriormente, creo que se han complementado bien, en pantalla ustedes leyeron más que nada lo que ocurría con los niños, pero fuera del barco seguía la búsqueda y derrota del grupo descontrolado que atacaba a las personas del pueblo, las Fuerzas Armadas lograron capturarlos e interrogarlos, los padres de Natsuki y Yong estaban vivos, algo maltratados, pero vivos, y Korra e Iroh, aunque les dolió, tuvieron que entregarlos a sus padres, quienes agradecerán su labor con sus pequeños por siempre.

No olviden que yo no fui quien escribió la Ilíada ni la Odiosea, soy una simple escritora de tiempo parcial. Les pido piedad. Además de sus opiniones, consejos, etc. _**(¡REVIEW!)**_ No acepto tomates a domicilio ni ofensas a mi persona o el fruto de mis esfuerzos, por favor, me he esforzado bastante para nuestro mutuo disfrute y poco a poco se aprende a ser cada vez mejor, algún error, solo señalen, yo lo anoto, y una vez todo listo, se toma en cuenta y se arregla.

Los Amo, chicos! Gracias por leerme!

Con sueño, quehaceres de la casa, hambre, y… bueno, más hambre… y sueño, no olvidemos el sueño.

 **Marianita–chan =3**

…

" _ **Mis Historias son, por decreto sagrado de honor, valor, y esfuerzo, sólo mías."**_

\- Marianna B.

…


End file.
